


Stars

by Dan_Felton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: Quizá no era el hombre más cuerdo del mundo pero el nombre de Tony Stark nunca fue sinónimo de sensatez, soltó un resoplido de risa ante el tren de pensamientos que comenzaban a rondar por su mente, quizá sí había perdido la cordura después de todo.[IronFrost][FrostIron][UCM][AU][Viñeta]





	Stars

Tony no sabría decir el momento exacto en que todo aquello había ocurrido, lo que si sabía era que quizá tenía que haber dado aviso a S.H.I.E.L.D o incluso a Thor, pero en vez de eso se encontraba ahí, como lo hacia noche con noche desde que no había podido dormir, recostado sobre el césped observando las estrellas junto a un megalómano dios nórdico, ambos escuchando el sonido de las olas golpear con el acantilado donde su mansión se encontraba.

Quizá no era el hombre más cuerdo del mundo pero el nombre de Tony Stark nunca fue sinónimo de sensatez, soltó un resoplido de risa ante el tren de pensamientos que comenzaban a rondar por su mente, quizá sí había perdido la cordura después de todo.

Loki, a su lado, ladeo un poco la cabeza para poder verle mejor dejando que la luz que su reactor emanaba comenzará a perfilar su rostro comenzando por sus obscuros cabellos, que podrían parecer lacios a primera vista aunque si uno se fijaba bien se daba cuenta de que en realidad eran rizos suaves y algunos pequeños bucles, observo sus pómulos definidos y sus labios rosáceos que resaltaban elegantemente gracias a su tez pálida. Quizá podría parecer angelical pero Tony sabía que podía ser un verdadero desquiciado si se lo proponía, esbozo una tenue sonrisa divertida ante aquel pensamiento, aquello hizo al dios enarcar una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿En qué piensas, Anthony?

Pregunto este con aquel tono calmado y levemente burlón que le salía tan natural, Tony solo pudo mover la comisura de sus labios suavizando así su sonrisa y achicando un poco los ojos logrando que las pequeñas arrugas en torno a ellos se marcasen. Quizá él era la única persona en el mundo que podía llamarlo por su nombre completo y no molestarlo.

—Qué tu estructura ósea me parece sencillamente encantadora.

Respondió logrando que el dios rodará los ojos pero aun así sonriera con diversión.

¿Cómo habían terminado así? A veces se lo preguntaba, quizá con mucha más frecuencia de la que debería, pero nunca llegaba a encontrar una respuesta que le convenciera.

Suspiro levemente mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba agudizar sus oídos para poder escuchar el sonido de las olas con más claridad, Tony le miro durante unos momentos antes de acercarse a él y ocultar su cabeza en su pecho dejando que los latinos de su corazón le arrullasen, Loki paso uno de sus brazos con delicadeza en la cintura del castaño, atrayéndolo hacia sí, quizá con mucha más delicadeza de la que pretendía en un inicio puesto que el inventor había bufado en desacuerdo.

—Sabes que no me voy a romper, ¿Verdad?

Loki no había contestado en un inicio simplemente lo había acercado más a su pecho y había besado su coronilla con ternura, murmurando amortiguadamente sobre la cabellera castaña.

—Se que no será tan fácil.

"...pero aún eres un simple mortal"

Había pensado lo último, temiendo expresarlo en voz alta.

Él aun era un fugitivo en Midgard, y, para que mentir, en los nueve reinos, y Anthony era un simple mortal que podía desaparecer ante sus ojos en un parpadeo, le dolía pero sabía que seria inevitable, quizá esa era la magia de los humanos, lograr cosas sorprendentes a lo largo de su corta existencia, acarició el hombro de Tony con lentitud temiendo que este pudiera desaparecer de un momento a otro, hizo pequeños círculos con su pulgar provocando que el inventor cerrará los ojos gustoso, disfrutando de la caricia.

Observo el cielo estrellado que se cernía sobre ambos, era diferente al cielo que había visto durante toda su vida en Asgard, pero no por ello era menos majestuoso. Sonrió levemente al encontrar la constelación del Dragón y el cinturón de Orión en él, quizá una de sus partes favoritas del cielo Midgardiano.

Cuando era niño solía pensar que en las estrellas se escriban los destinos y que cada una de ellas cantaba sin pausa todas aquellas Eddas poéticas que se había visto obligado a memorizar en sus obligaciones como príncipe, frunció levemente el ceño ante lo último.

—¿Es posible reescribir las estrellas?

Murmuro, Tony abrió nuevamente los ojos disfrutando aun de la caricia que el dios le proporcionaba. Miró el cielo estrellado durante unos minutos antes de contestar.

—No lo se, pero ten por seguro que me gustaría intentarlo.

Loki volvió a sonreír, sin duda Tony Stark seguía siendo todo un enigma para él.

Pronto el tiempo paso entre pláticas triviales y temprano que tarde, el amanecer se hizo presente indicando la separación de ambos amantes que se despidieron en silencio con la promesa de encontrarse en ese mismo lugar cuando el sol cayera.

—Reescribamos las estrellas algún día.

Murmuro Tony antes de que Loki desapareciera finalmente en su característica bruma verdosa, ambos sonrieron sabiendo que aquello seria imposible pero que de igual manera poco les importaba.


End file.
